


Photos

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Prompto x Noctis.Prompto felt his heart racing and he opened his eyes, face flushing as he stared at the ceiling. Noct didn’t have to know it was him he thought about when he…? Prompto’s face flushed more. Was he actually considering his?





	1. Looking Towards The Future

Prompto fought a long hard battle to finally become friends with the Prince. He had followed him, taking pictures as they grew up to try to learn about what he liked. Prompto sat on his bed in his room as he looked through old photos he had taken over the past few years since they graduated high school.

The blonde smiled slightly at some of the goofy pictures. He felt his face flush slightly too. He normally wouldn’t admit it, but he had been drawn to Noctis since he met him. Lunafreya’s interference or not, there was something about him. Prompto wanted to know more about him. He wanted to be an important part of his life. He wanted to be with him.

Wait. Wait, what?

Prompto’s face flushed brightly as he realized he was getting a hard on from thinking about his best friend. What the hell? He tossed the pictures to the side and laid back on the bed groaning, “Why’d I have to fall for  **him** ? Of course Prompt. You can’t just have a friend. You’ve gotta have feelings for him too.”

Prompto let out a heavy sigh as his eyes shut. His eye twitched slightly as he felt his pants becoming a bit tighter. He groaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to just wish the boner away. But the longer he kept his eyes closed, the more times he remembered Noct’s hand on his shoulder, or around his back, or-

No. No stop that.

Prompto felt his heart racing and he opened his eyes, face flushing as he stared at the ceiling. Noct didn’t have to know it was him he thought about when he…? Prompto’s face flushed more. Was he actually considering his?

Prompto ran his hands through his hair and let out a shaking breath. For the first time, he was actually admitting to himself that he wanted this. He wanted to be with Noctis.

He reached down with a shaking hand and groped himself through his pants with a moan. No one was home. No one was ever home. And for the first time, that was perfect. He didn’t have to hold back.

Prompto sat up briefly to tug his shirt off and toss it to the corner before undoing his pants. He laid back down, head on his pillow as he slipped his hand into his pants, wrapping firmly around himself with a loud moan. It was just then he realized how turned on he was.

Prompto closed his eyes and picture Noctis’ hand wrapped around his cock as he quickly started stroking himself, his breathing already ragged. He let out a couple moans as he bucked his hips against his thrusts.

Normally when he masturbated, he liked to drag it out. Why was this time so different? It felt amazing. He wanted it.

Prompto moaned as he slid his pants down a bit, freeing his member from them as he continued stroking, giving it some rough grabs every couple strokes.

He felt his breath catch in his throat and his muscles tense as he came all over his stomach. The most he’d cum in a while.

He relaxed, panting heavily as he slowly released his cock from his hand, groaning at the amount of cum on. Well.

He grabbed a towel and wiped his hand off before cleaning himself and rebuttoning his pants. As he threw the towel into the hamper while running a hand through his hair, there was a knock at the door. He paused. That timing…

The blonde hesitated before walking over to the door and opening it. He instantly tensed seeing Cor standing in front of him, “M-Marshal?”

Cor bowed slightly, “Are you busy?”

Prompto’s face flushed slightly, “I-I uh… No. No, not at all. What’s up?”

“You’ve been summoned to the Palace.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, “... Me?”

Cor nodded and handed him a clothing bag, “Get changed quickly and meet me at the car. You’re in the Crownsguard now. Noctis hand picked these. He thought they’d suit you.”

Before waiting for a reply, Cor turned and headed to wait in the car. Prompto blinked and closed the door, taking the clothing to the bathroom to change. He unzipped the bag and pulled the clothes out. He tried not to look at them until he put the outfit on completely.

Prompto glanced in the mirror and blushed slightly, “Noctis picked these…? For me?” His face flushed a little more and he started getting hard again. He groaned and leaned back against the door, “Goddamnit.”


	2. Looking Towards the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 13-14.

Ten years. It had been ten years since Noctis disappeared - sucked into the crystal. The group wasn’t really together anymore. Prompto mostly hung out around Hammerhead, taking on hunts and helping Cindy when he could. He didn’t even mind sleeping in the trailer anymore. He practically paid rent on it.

Prompto was laying on one of the bottom bunks of the beds in the trailer. He let out a deep sigh, staring at the bottom of the bunk above him. He’d taped up pictures of Noctis, hoping one day he’d come back. But ten years? It’s kind of hard to have hope after that.

Prompto hated himself for what happened. He never got to say goodbye. He never got to tell Noct that he…

Prompto groaned, sitting up and sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Why was he so useless?

He stood up and paced around the trailer briefly with his arms crossed. Would things have ended up differently if he’d spoken up? Would Noct still be here?

Prompto closed his eyes as he sat on the sofa and leaned back. He thought about their travels through Lucis - before Altissia - before everything went to shit. He smiled slightly, remembering Noctis fishing, camping with the gang, and that talk they had on the roof of one of the inns. Prompto almost told him that time - how he felt. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to ruin it. But damn.

A slight blush came across Prompto’s face as he slowly opened his eyes. He  **wanted** to kiss him. He never wanted anything as bad as how much he wanted Noct, even for just one night. He felt himself started to get hard and he cursed under his breath, getting up and walking to the bedroom, placing both his hands on the wall and leaning against it with a red face. Noct was  **gone** . He wasn’t coming back. Why did that asshole still have this effect on him?

Prompto shut his eyes tight. He briefly heard the gate opening and Tallcott pulling into the lot talking to someone. He drowned it out and tried to calm his breathing. He didn’t notice it until now but he was panting and sweating. He threw his coat off onto the other punk and returned his hands to the wall.

He let out a shaky breath as his muscles started giving in. He rested his head on the wall as he felt tears starting to roll down his face, “God  **damnit** Noct.”

Prompto didn’t even hear the door to the trailer open, but he tensed, feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head rest against his back. He opened his eyes and wiped his tears away with his glove. Then his eyes widened at hearing the person’s voice.

“Am I too late, Prompto?”

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. Was this a joke? He felt the back of his shirt starting to dampen. This was  **real** .

He quickly turned around and put his hands on Noct’s shoulders, tilting him to an upright position as tears were still running down both their faces. Noct was  **crying** . Prompto couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He leaned up and kissed Noctis, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his hands into his hair.

To the blonde's surprise, Noctis responded eagerly to the kiss and pushed the blonde back against the wall a little harder than intended. Prompto let out a small moan as his erection pressed into Noctis’ leg.

Noctis broke the kiss as a few more tears ran down both their cheeks. Noct used his glove to gently wipe Prompto’s away, whispering as he rested his forehead against the other man's, “I’m sorry I took so long. The facial hair suits you.”

Prompto choked back more tears, “You  **ass** .” He muttered as he tightened his grip around Noctis’ shoulders. Suddenly Prompto felt Noct’s erection sticking into his leg and he blushed a little before locking eyes with his best friend.

Noct stared at him for a few moments before leaning closer and kissing him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Prompto moaned in response and pressed his hips against Noct’s.

Prompto gasped as Noct grabbed his crotch and the blonde broke the kiss, “W-Wait a minute. We shouldn’t-”

“I don’t have time to explain, Prompto. But right now? I just want you.” Noct responded with in-between kissing the blonde’s neck.

Prompto moaned and let his eyes flutter shut. He didn’t have time? Before Prompto could question it too much, he gasped as Noct had managed to undo his pants while he was distracted and slide his hand in, gripping Prompto’s dick.

Prompto clawed lightly at Noct’s back. Noctis leaned back just enough for Prompto to shrug Noct’s jacket off and remove both their shirts and Noctis slowly stroked the man. Once Prompto got Noctis’ shirt off, he leaned in and liked one of his nipples, earning a loud moan from the Prince.

Prompto let his pants fall to the floor and he stepped out of them - he wasn’t wearing his boots - as he undid Noct’s pants. Noctis gasped softly as Prompto slid them down his hips slowly. Noctis released him as Prompto kneeled in front of him and took him in his mouth. The Prince moaned loudly and one of his hands found it’s way to Prompto’s hair.

Prompto only managed to get a few strokes in before Noct pushed him back and onto the bed. The blonde’s face flushed as Noct climbed ontop of him and kissed him deeply. They both moaned as their erections ground against each other.

Noct turned his attention to Prompto’s neck as he slid a finger into the man. Prompto moaned softly and let out a soft chuckle, “Your facial hair tickles, Noct.” Prompto moaned louder as Noct bit his neck roughly in response and added another finger, “Stop teasing.”

Noctis hesitated for a moment before repositioning himself on the bed and removing his fingers. He lined up his dick with Prompto’s ass and pulled back. He looked into Prompto’s eyes as he slowly pushed inside of him and they both moaned loudly. Prompto felt Noct’s cock twitching. Just him being inside of him was going to make him cum.

“I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.” Noctis whispered in Prompto’s ear. Did he just hear any echo?

“It’s okay. Me either.” Prompto turned Noct’s chin and kissed him as the Prince started to move. They both moaned into the kiss before breaking it.

Noct started slow but quickly switched to deep hard thrusts. Shit. He was going to cum already?

Prompto felt like he was seeing stars and clawed at Noctis’ back as he quickly came all over his chest. He felt Noct speed up a bit more before he leaned down and kissed Prompto deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth. They moaned loudly as Prompto felt Noct cum deep inside him, thrusting a few more times and riding out his orgasm.

The two broke the kiss panting, staring at each other with flushed faces.

Noct couldn’t help but grin a little, “Well that was a nice ‘welcome back.’”

Prompto rolled his eyes and leaned up, kissing him softly, “We should’ve done that years ago.”

Noct nodded his forehead against the blonde as he slowly pulled out, “Agreed.” He lightly kissed him again, “I see you kept my photos.”

Prompto blushed, “S-Shut up!”


End file.
